


The Swan Princess 4: the Swan Princess and the White Lion

by Lion3



Category: The Swan Princess!
Genre: Adventure Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion3/pseuds/Lion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year after Zelda is defeated, a Circus comes to the kingdom. In the midst of the fun, Odette, Derek, and the rest of the gang discovers the Circus' star, a white lion cub named Elysa, is actually a human child under the same spell Odette was! Who is is lion? What secrets will she share? Will she bring new love to Derek and Odette's lives? And will she ever be human again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Princess 4: the Swan Princess and the White Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Best friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Best+friends).



> Hi Everyone! It's Lion3 here! Anyway this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. Joining me here are two of the stars of my story: Odette and Derek!  
> Odette/Derek: Nice to meet you  
> Lion3: pleasures all mine. I loved you guys growing up! Anyways, in this story, like the summary said, Odette and Derek meet a talking lion under the power of the forbidden arts  
> Odette: So we will meet someone I can relate with?  
> Lion3: Yep, that's actually a focus of the story  
> Derek: Please tell me I don't have to fight a great animal again.  
> Lion3: maybe, but probably not in the way you think.  
> Derek: ?  
> Odette:*giggles*  
> Lion3: read, comment, and review!  
> Odette: Remember, Lion3 does not own the Swan Princess, or us. Just this story.

Prologue  
The twisted, wild, and dangerous streets seemed to close in on a 6 year old girl running for her life. She didn't understand why she was in so much trouble. It had only been a few coins she had stolen, nothing of importance. 'Now I've done it.' she thought as terror clamped around her neck. Suddenly, she found herself at a dead end. She turn to she a man around the age of 50 closing in on her. "You know," he said. She could her the malevolence in his voice. "Theives deserve to be punished." She knew it was over. The guards would be there any minute to take her away. "But where's the fun of punishing someone if you don't do it yourself?" He raised his hand up, a glowing orb of light shone on his palm. He began to chant strange words. Without warning, a white flare of pain shot into the back of the child, throwing her to the ground. She cried for help that would never come. Her bones twisted and shifted as darkness took her over. The last thing that could be seen was her cobalt eye shutting.

Ch 1 The Circus  
Odette woke up in shock. She had had that same dream for 2 weeks. No one knew why or could explain it, but Odette knew it meant something. She couldn't help but wonder who the man and the cobalt-eyed child was. Putting those thoughts aside, the princess turn to kiss her husband awake, as she did every morning only to find him missing. "Strange," she said to herself. "Derek never is up before me." The Swan Princess rose out of bed and got ready for the day. As she left he room to search for her prince, her wrist was clamped on by another hand, spinning Odette around to face Derek himself. Before she could let out a single word of protest, Derek's lip were on hers, successfully banishing any anger in his wife's mind. "Good morning, dearest," he chanted in a smooth tone. Playfully, she slapped him on the chest. "Don't scare me like that!" She reprimanded, not fooling him for a second though. He knew she was only joking. He gave her an apologetic look that usually worked. Taking her arm in his he asked "Breakfast?" "That would be nice," she replied.

As the 2 lovers finished their breakfast, Derek's childhood friend, Bromely, and the royal conceller, Lord Rogers, entered, bickering as usual. "I think it would be nice for them to go!" Brom growled at the older man. "Just to get out of the for a day!" Rogers roared back, "There is simply too much work to be done! You may go alone, but Odette and Derek must stay!" Before the two could continue, Odette, who usually played peacemaker between them, asked, "What is it you?" Brom promptly replied, "The Circus has come to the village and I thought it would nice if we all went. Just for one day!" Derek agreed with his friend. It had been a long and hard month filled with work. What was worse was that he didn't get to spend much time with Odette Rogers shattered his thoughts by saying, "There is still to much work! I'm not denying the fact a day off would be nice, but the kingdom must come first!" To Derek's surprise, it was Odette who said, "Oh come now Rogers, I think one day to ourselves would hurt anyone." Rogers tried to protest, but everyone knew that, as she always was, Odette was right. Bitterly, Rogers surrendered and prepared the carriage for the 4 of them. "Oh well," Rogers thought. "One day at the Circus won't change our lives." little did he know how wrong he was.

Circu Marloo seemed like any normal circus. There were games, prizes, and shows all around. Derek greatly enjoyed spending time with Odette. He quickly won prize for her at every booth. After he won an archery competition (no surprise there) the couple were approached by a red hair man with a small goatee. Bowing he said, "Your Majesties, what an honor it is to have you at my humble Circus. Permit me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Marloo, the owner and ringmaster." Derek shook Marloo's had and introduced them. Odette however remained silent. His voice was very familiar in a way. Where had she heard it? "I hope you can join us for our animal performances, it's the best part and personal favorite part of our circus," the man said with a grin on his face. Derek, being a hunter, was always interested in animals, so he happily said they'd be there. Marloo departed, leaving Odette unsteady

The 2 monarchs were escorted to a private section for the show. Odette and Derek were delighted to see the performing animals. There were a varty of animals such as balancing elephants, galloping horses, and even a juggling hyena. However, Odette couldn't help but sense a certain sadness in the animals. Finally, Marloo stepped into the center of the ring. "And now!" He announced in a loud voice." Ladies and gentlemen! For our final performance of the evening, Circu Marloo would like to introduce the star of our Circus!" Drums suddenly began playing, growing louder with each second. "For the deepest part of the most dangerous jungle, the rarest of all animals. The Queen of Beast! We asked you to remain calm as we introduce: The White Lion, Elysa!" A small roar broke out and from the darkness of a cage, a small white lion cub leaped 20 feet ahead. It let out another roar, both delighting and shocking the crowd. Derek and Brom stared spellbound. "I've never heard of a lion whose pelt was white! Have you Derek?" Bromely asked. "Never!" Was all the prince could reply. Odette to was shock, but not by the color of the lioness's pelt. All Odette could look at were the big cobalt eyes of the cub staring at her. It was the exact color of the eyes of the child in her dream. A sudden crack broke the silence. "Ladies and gentlemen! Do not fear! The beast will not harm you. She is the mighty beast of the far east. A legend among the Persian people! She is also the wisest and most intelligent of the animals! Watch!" Slowly the trainers asked the lion, "Elysa! What's 4 times 2?" the lion raised her paw.  
Bump,  
Bump  
Bump  
Bump  
Bump  
Bump  
Bump  
Bump  
Eight times. The crowd cheered at the animal's intelligence. "She is also the fastest of any of our own! Bring out the wild dogs!" the trainer cracked a whip and chased the cub into what look like a racing track. Several different types of dogs, all cage dwere brought to the same track. Both the prince and his wife were mortified. Odette whispered into Derek's ear, "They wouldn't…" a siren went of as the dogs took off after the white cat. Elysa, however easily outran the dogs, who were eventually rounded up. The trainer then return to chase Elysa to a small arena. "Finally! Watch as the Queen braves the field of fire and emerges unscratch!" the field below the platform Elysa was standing on caught on fire. Women screamed, children cried, and men gasped. Odette felt her heart break for the cub. Elysa went on with her performance. The cub jumped 10 feet into the air and bit and metal ring hanging above the center of the field. Oos and ahhs could be heard from the crowd. Expertly, the cub swung back and forth until launching herself on a ball on the other side. Next, she rolle dthe ball carefully down a small slide and through the rest of the flames. Finally, she backflipped off the ball, landed perfectly on a star stand, and let out a roar. The crowd cheered and threw roses at the foot of the lion. With a crack of the whip, the lion raced back to her cage. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! We hope you enjoyed the show, now it's time for us to go!" (Kirby reference!) Derek, Odette, and others stood up, not knowing what to feel. Quickly, Marloo arrived in the section of the royals. "I hope you enjoyed our show!" Brom jumped up, " It was amazing!" Even Rogers let out a bark of excitement. "I must agree with Bromely, it was impressive! How did you ever train that lion to perform those trick?" He gave a smirk. "Elysa is a highly intelligent creature. She knows what we want and how to do it." Odette felt disturbed by Marloo's description of Elysa. "You know, I don't usually do this, but why don't your Majesties take a closer look at the animals?" Before anyone could object, Odette said, "We'd love to!"

Odette allowed her hand to glide over the hide of a zebra as everyone else looked at the animals. "All these animals are simply beautiful!" her husband exclaimed. However, there was one animal in particular his princess was looking for. A flash of white quickly cuaght Odette's eye as she hurried to the back of the room. In small cage was Elysa. The small animal noticed her visitor and looked at her with sad eyes. Odette felt pity enter her heart. "You poor thing. You don't like it here, do you?" The animal shook her head lightly, confirm Odette's suspicion of the animal being able to understand her. She suddenly felt soft fur against her hand. She was shock to see she hand put her hand through the cage and cat was know nudging her, purring softly. "Odette!" Derek bolted and jerked his wife away from the cage. "What are you thinking! It's a wild animal!" Odette nuzzled against her husband. "She doesn't mean any harm, Derek. She doesn't like it here. Besides, the nudging sort of tickled!" They both let out a laugh. "Let's go," he said. "we can bring Puffin, Whizzer, Speed, and Jean Bob tomorrow to meet your new friend!" Just as the group was about to leave, as small child-like voice called out to them. "Please, don't go," The two stop dead in their tracks. "Brom did you say something?" Derek asked. Brom shook his head. Again the voice pleaded with them. "He didn't say something, I did!" Odette knew exactly where the voice was coming from. She turned around to only have her suspicion confirm. "Please, you must help me! He has us under a spell! Help me escape, kind rulers!" Those were the pleading words of the lion cub. She was talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Lion3: so you 2, what do you think?  
> Odette: Looks like we're in for a world of trouble  
> Lion3: Right you are!  
> Elysa?: can someone please get me out of the cage!?  
> Lion3: Oh be patient!  
> Derek: Oh leave her alone!  
> Elysa?: thank you, Derek  
> Lion3: We're in for some major plot twists next time! See ya around!  
> Read, Comment, Review!


End file.
